


Choose You

by KTyler



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Overprotective, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTyler/pseuds/KTyler
Summary: A silly little one-shot set a few years in the future, way after my other tales. Ella, now a teenager, is caught with a boy. Same original character as my other stories and a new addition to the family is mentioned! Enjoy!





	Choose You

David was on his mobile when Eleanor returned home. Margaret was crawling around on the carpet and he expertly sidestepped her as he paced, talking animatedly to whomever was on the other end of the line. He was in casual clothing and trainers, and Eleanor tried to remember where he had been that day. She scooped up the baby and kissed David on the cheek as he continued his intense conversation.

“Vic, the unit watches her 24/7 whenever she’s out.” He was saying. “Well, it had to have been with you, is what I’m saying.”

“Come, wee lass, let’s see what we’re eating for supper.” She said, putting Margaret on her hip, with one last glance at David. His expression was dark, his jaw tight. The baby chattered away, smiling and drooling, trying to pull off one of Eleanor’s gold earrings. They found Sally in the kitchen and Eleanor peeked into the oven. When she asked the older woman what was going on, Sally leaned in close, on the pretense of taking Margaret for a cuddle, but when she started whispering, Eleanor knew she would get the scoop.

“Miss Ella was caught leaving class with a boy.”  Sally said, frowning. “Her officers let her go, but called the Duke. He found her smoking by the river.” Eleanor’s eyes went wide. 

“Smoking what?” She asked, making faces at the baby to keep her occupied. Now it was the housekeeper’s turn to have wide eyes.

“I...uh I’m not sure, Miss Ellie.” Sally replied. “The Duke was a might mad when they returned home and called Mrs. Jacobs right away. Been on with her ever since.” Eleanor pursed her lips. She still struggled with when to step in and when to stay out when it came to Ella and Charlie. They had been married almost three years and she had quickly learned that parenting a baby and parenting a teen were vastly different. Ella had two parents; she didn’t need another.

At that, David came into the kitchen, face still cloudy. Sally excused herself for the night, handing Margaret back to Eleanor. She added that the roast was done when the time went off and was gone. Before Eleanor could even ask, David retold the entire tale.

“She’s fifteen!” He ended, his fist on the marble countertops. Eleanor just looked at him. She plopped Margaret’s nappy-clad bum on the counter, handing her a wooden spoon to knock around. Eleanor had her mouth open to speak when he continued. “She was smoking pot! We need to send-“

“If you say rehab, you’ve gone nutter.” Eleanor interrupted. “Did you talk with her yet, or just yell until she slammed the door?” That got a frown, and he crossed his arms. She went on, asking if she was in any trouble with the school and what happened to the boy.

“She had a free period.” David answered. “I told the little fucker that I better not see him again.”

“I’m sure that went over well.” Came her reply. Margaret slammed the spoon into the counter, giggling. “Did you look in her rucksack?” David nodded and said he didn’t find anything. She asked what they decided for punishment. When the timer went off, she went to get the roast, so he came to stand with his hand on the baby so she wouldn’t fall.

“Maybe I could talk with her? After dinner?” Eleanor said, straightening and closing the oven door with her hip. 

“You know you don’t have to ask. You can speak with her when you want, love.” David replied, Eleanor’s rational, calm questions easing his blood pressure. He added that he’d go get her for dinner, taking the baby with him. 

Dinner was a strange affair. Ella sat, eating quietly as to not attract any attention her way. Margaret was babbling away nonsensically from her highchair, making a mess of her dinner. David and Eleanor sat across from each other, trying to talk amicably about their day. Eleanor had been at a board meeting and then went to an engagement at Kew Gardens.

“I’ll clean up.” David said, standing. Eleanor groaned, rolling her eyes.

“That means I’m stuck with the wee nutter.” She smiled. Margaret had made a huge mess of herself, potatoes up her nose and smashed into her curls. 

“I can give her a bath?” Ella asked quietly from her end of the table. Both of the adults looked at her, but Eleanor spoke first, telling her that of course she could.

That got a small smile out of Ella and she stood to come and get her sister. She pulled her out of her seat, talking quietly. When the girls headed upstairs, Eleanor headed to the kitchen, bringing some plates to David. 

“Did you ask her if she’s having sex?” 

David dropped the plate in his hand before it made to the dishwasher, smashing into bits. Eleanor just leaned against the counter calmly, eyebrows raised. She was still in her smart clothes, but her designer heels were nowhere to be found. 

“She is fifteen, like you said.” She added, crossing her arms. David’s jaw was clenched so tightly she swore he was grinding his teeth. Eleanor realized then that she shouldn’t have been so nonchalant. Sex was never a big deal to her. She wasn’t shy about it and neither was David, but this was his daughter they were discussing. She bent to help him get the pieces of the plate.

“Sorry.” She said, handing him some bigger shards so he could throw them in the bin. “I forget sometimes that she’s still your baby.” 

David nodded, helping her up. “I know she’s at the age, but…” He trailed off, not moving away, his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, exhaling. Just being with Eleanor calmed him. Her hands on his biceps, her scent enveloping him.

“I’ll go up and speak with her.” She said. He nodded again. She and Ella had a good relationship. With both of David’s kids, she had always appreciated that they had a mother and a father that were both present and involved. Eleanor approached it more as if she were a trusted adult rather than a second mum to either kid. Ella had gradually opened up to her and they could have conversations and she would ask opinions and advice. Of course, there was occasional friction, and Ella tried to play David and Eleanor against each other as any teen would. Her teenage attitude didn’t discriminate, mother, father, step or other.

Eleanor changed into casual clothes, washed her face, and was then ready to talk with Ella. She poked her head into the lavatory attached to the nursery and found Ella sitting on the bath rug, laughing as Margaret splashed around. The baby was clean and happy, beaming up at her big sister. 

“May I come in?” Eleanor asked, pushing the door wider. Margaret’s big blue eyes landed on her mother and she splashed harder, excitedly gurgling. Her soft, short wisps of hair were darker since they were wet, her skin slippery and smooth. “I’m not going to lecture you; you should know by now that’s not my style.” Eleanor continued, smiling. Ella rolled her eyes, but was smiling too, so Eleanor sat next to the tub as well.

“Can I ask you a question though?” Eleanor asked. When Ella nodded, she went on. “The boy, from school? Do you like him?” Ella blushed, pulling at her dark blond hair, and Eleanor had her answer. “You know you can ask me anything. About sex, drugs, anything at all and I won’t tell your dad.” That got an even deeper blush, but Eleanor didn’t give up.

“All of us love you so much, and we want you to make good choices, so if you need any information that will help you-“ Eleanor went on until Ella interrupted.

“I’m not having sex.” She blurted it out, looking away.

“You want to though?” Eleanor asked, her voice calm. She handed Margaret a bath toy, which was immediately thrown down the length of the tub. Ella didn’t answer, so Eleanor proceeded. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, poppet. I just...you just…” she took a big breath. She was never one to mince words, but it was tricky. She didn’t want to embarrass Ella or cause friction with David. 

“You just need to remember yourself.” She finally chose a path. “Don’t do anything because he pressures you. If you feel uncomfortable, don’t continue.” Ella’s big blue eyes were wide and round, staring at Eleanor. “Same with drugs. Don’t let anyone dictate your life. You need to make decisions that you can be proud of; that you won’t regret.”

Ella just nodded, so Eleanor decided to let it drop for now. She asked Ella to get the towel and pull the drain. She scooped up the slippery baby, thanking Ella for bathing her.

“Remember, any questions at all.” She added, giving Ella a hug as best she could holding onto Margaret. Ella looked like she wanted to say something, but Eleanor headed into the nursery, knowing she would ask or talk if she wanted. She plopped the baby down on the rug, leaving her to squirm out of her towel. Her curls were drying, springing back up. They were getting lighter; she was darker haired, like David, when she was born, but she changed constantly, and Eleanor thought they would turn red. The only thing that stayed the same were her eyes. Big and ocean blue, just like his. 

Margaret was heading for the door, naked bum in the air as she crawled away, when Ella came in, scooping her up. She cried when her sister grabbed her, intent on escape, but they ignored her, putting on the nappy and jammies, and she settled. 

“I want to ask you something.” Ella finally said, voice shy. Eleanor nodded, sitting in the plush rocker next to the crib, the girls on the carpet. Margaret ejected herself from Ella’s grip, intent on her mother’s lap. She couldn’t pull up yet, so she sat, sea blue eyes pleading with Eleanor to pick her up to nurse. She was on solids, but nursed in the morning and at night and if Eleanor was around in the middle of the day as well. Eleanor enjoyed the quiet, one on one bonding time.

Margaret settled in her arms, sucking away, Ella started her questions.

“And for real you won’t tell my dad?” 

“For real.” Eleanor immediately replied. “I’ve done a lot of messed up things in my life and a lot of times, they were things I wished people didn’t know. I get it, but you can’t do things just because you think people won’t find out.” Margaret’s eyes were closing, content. “You can tell me anything, but I want you to make good choices, choices that make you happy and will make us proud.”

“My mum already gave me the sex talk.” Ella started. “But, I mean, how do I know? Dad always says boys only want one thing, so how do I know James isn’t just trying to have sex?” Ella was looking up at her with Margaret’s eyes and Eleanor understood then. This was David’s little girl. His beautiful, smart, fifteen year old baby. Eleanor smoothed the baby’s soft hair, trying to think. 

“You don’t know.” She finally replied. “Even if he swears he loves you, you don’t know. He could just be using you. And even if he loves you and you him, it could not work out.” That got a deep frown from Ella, but she looked thoughtful. 

“How did you know? With my dad?” She asked.

“When I first met him, I knew.” Eleanor smiled. “I tried not to fall for him, but I was just drawn to him. I’ve...dated lots of people, but I never felt the same way for them as I do your dad.” 

“I really like James and I think he likes me.” 

“You can’t know the future, Ella. You can’t spend your life waiting for the one because he may never appear. But, on the other side, you can’t give yourself to every boy that looks your way.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“I know that, but sometimes, we get caught up in the moment and if you’re drinking or doing drugs-“

“You said you weren’t going to lecture me, Ellie.” Ella cut in, eyes narrowing.

“I’m not.” Eleanor sighed. “I’ve been where you are. I lost my virginity to a boy at school when I was sixteen. I started experimenting with drugs when I was your age. I didn’t have anyone to look after me, or encourage me to choose better for myself, but you do. You don’t have to learn from mistakes; you can avoid them.”

Ella looked away and didn’t speak. Her hands were in her lap, fussing with her bracelet. 

“You’re a smart girl, poppet. I know you know what’s right. But I also know that you’ve all these people in your ear, telling you to do things. All I’m saying, and I know this sounds like something a daft old hen would say, is think about it. Think about the effect and don’t ever lose yourself.”

“Don’t do something because your mates or a boy or hell, even your parents want you to. Do something because it makes you happy or it’s what you want. But make sure it’s right and it’s your choice.” Eleanor finished speaking and realized Margaret was sleeping. She pulled the baby up to her shoulder and stood, so Ella did too. The baby in the crib, they crept out of the room. 

“Thanks for talking with me like an adult.” Ella said as they walked toward her room. “My mum and dad just yell.”

“They want the best for you, same as me. It scares them that you snuck out of class and you like boys and the pot…” Eleanor trailed off, not wanting to sound too stern. “I know pot is nothing, but just be careful.” Ella nodded, her hand on the doorknob. Eleanor told her goodnight, but then thought of something.

“Would you like to bring James by?” She asked. “Maybe for tea or we can go over to BP for a film?” 

Ella looked dubious, but nodded. “I’ll...I’ll ask him.” With that, she said goodnight as well and went into her room. Eleanor peeked in on Margaret once more, and headed to the master bedroom. 

David was in bed, sitting up, a novel in his hands. He put it in his lap and looked at her when she came in. Sliding into bed, she kissed his cheek and rested her on his shoulder. 

“This whole parent thing is rubbish.” She said. That got a big belly laugh out of him and he pulled her in for a proper kiss. 

“You’re not too bad at it.” David said between kisses. “I probably would have left out the part about doing tons of drugs, though.” He was smiling, the corners of his eyes crinkled. Eleanor’s grass green eyes went wide, her posture stiffening.

“Wha-“ she started, but then stopped as he started to laugh. “You...how? You were listening? David! I told her I would keep her confidence!” Eleanor pouted, eyes narrow.

David reached around her and grabbed something off of her nightstand. He held it out and she groaned. “Bollocks. I always forget about the monitor in Margs room.” She put her face in her hands. David was still chuckling. He had caught her singing once and then there was the time she was telling Margaret a story, but it veered into a bizarre tale of unicorns, fairies and sea turtles. Granted, she was sleep deprived, but he casually threw it into conversation for weeks. 

“It was good advice, what you said.” He finally sobered up, turned out the light, and pulled her back close. “Maybe Vic and I do yell instead of listen to her. I’ve seen so many girls on the wrong path and you’ve told me so many stories about the women at the shelter…”

“She’s not like them.” Eleanor replied, snaking an arm around his waist, her breath ghosting over his bare chest. “She has us and Vicki and Ken. Those girls have no one. No one cares about them except the wrong people.” She gave him a squeeze. 

“I’m glad you decided to give in.” David said, his hand going to her face. In the moonlight, she looked at him in confusion. “What you told Ella. That you tried not to love me, but you gave in.” 

“Those weren’t my exact words.” She rolled her eyes. “Plus, I recall  _ you  _ being the stubborn one. I wanted us to be together right away.”

“That’s because I knew you were trouble.” He slid down so they were face to face. “I wasn’t sure I could compete with all the other men you...dated.” He said the word sarcastically and she made an insulted sound. 

“That part of the conversation almost did me in, but she did tell me that she hasn’t had sex and his name is James.” Eleanor replied, haughtily. “Now who’s the detective round here?” 

“I’m retired, but I concede.” David joked, pulling her on top of him and putting his hands on her hips. “That was fine detective work, my love.”

“And, I invited him for tea.” She said, dropping a kiss on his lips. “If she asks and he accepts, then we can run a full background on him and his parents.” She had a big, satisfied grin on her pretty face.

“I always knew you were the one for me.” He laughed, kissing her back harder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little quickie ;) I’m not loving the title, but I couldn’t think of a good one. Hope you liked it!


End file.
